Lani
Lani is a 5 year old (6 in season 3 11-13 in the new series) who is very cute, kind, bubbly, ditzy, cheerful and sensitive. She has a massive crush on Tayo in the new series. History Lani is sweet and kind and cannot stand arguements. She is also timid and enjoys watching her favorite television programme. She is the 2nd youngest sibling of the little buses. She lives at the garage with Tayo, Rogi, Gani, Citu, and Hana. She was mentioned in "Rogi's Hiccups", "The Best Heavy Equipment" (in dream only), and "Speeding is Dangerous". She is the only female in the gang. She bares the number 02. She had welcomed to the bus garage 2nd. She was never mentioned in season 2. Although she is sweet, she can sometimes bossy, selfish and unfair as shown in the second season episode "Lani the Princess" when Rogi sang, it irritated Lani then she told Rogi to sing again making Rogi annoyed and refused to sing again. Lani got annoyed as well and told Tayo and Gani to punish Rogi, but they got tired of being bossed by Lani as well, causing her to burst into tears and run away! Rogi decided that he wanted to play somthing else then Lani said that that they were the ones who wanted to play then Rogi pointed out that she was being bossy, the other 2 agreed, causing Lani to get disappointed and run away crying making the other 3 feel bad for her. By the awful noise Tayo & Rogi make, Gani & Lani refuse to sleep in the bus garage in "Refuse to Sleep". In "The Relationship", Lani confesses she has a massive crush on Tayo. Personality Sometimes, Lani can get angry easily and is a bit of a perfectionist. She is also kind of self centered. but overall Lani is usually kind towards everyone. Out of all five of the Little Buses (excluding Rogi), she has the nastiest temper as seen in episodes such as (Canon episodes: Lani's Misunderstanding, etc. and fanon episodes: Lani's Outrage, which she exploded and Tayo said "No! Not Lani! Not my girlfriend! She's the perfect place in my heart! Look at her! We must be so ashamed!) but she is still the sweetest out of the Little Buses. Lani is very joyful and caring.she be can quite easy to scare. Friends Lani is friends with the Heavy Equipment and enjoys spending time with her best friend with Heart her boyfriend Tayo. Lani has an elder brother which is Rogi and and a younger brother which is Peanut and and a father which is Citu. Basis She is based off of a Daewoo BS106. Voice Actors *Eun, Young-sun (Korean dub) *Emma Tate (New series, UK English dub, Season 1 onwards) *Harley Bird (New series, UK English dub, video games) *Kami Desilets (Old and new series, US English dub, Seasons 1-4 in new series, Seasons 1-2 in old series) *Brigid Harrington (New series, US English dub, Season 5-onwards) *Eva Davis (Old and new series, US English dub, Season 3 onwards in old series, toys and other merchandise) *Andrea Libman (New series, US English dub, video games) *Britt McKillip (Ocean dub) *Jarosław Boberek (Polish) *Fred Meijer (Dutch) *Molnár Levente (Hungarian) *Christos Stassinopoulos (Greece) *Chie Kōjiro (Japanese dub) *Bettina Zimmermann (German) *Paola Cortellesi (Italian) *Diana Santos (Spanish) Parodies Little Buses (as Noisy) Tayo the Little Tour Bus (as Isabelle) Tayo & Friends (as Emily) Tayotown (as Koko) BusTales (as Webby) Tayo Park (as Wendy Testaburger) The Buses (as Lisa Simpson) Loud Garage (as Cristina) Trivia *Her real name is Wendy. Her real name may be a reference to Wendy Testaburger: a South Park character or a Bob the Builder character of the same name. **In the new series, her full name was "Lani Andrea Anderson". It was stated on her driving license. Her middle name may be a reference to her US video game voice actor Andrea Libman. *In the Season 1 credits, her name is misspelt as "Rani". Most people call her that name. *She is the youngest of the little buses. *In September 2015, she and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Lani's roof will be a darker yellow with green eyes, lipstick, a numberplate saying "L4N1", dark red windscreen wipers and her rearview mirrors stuck to her body. Also, she shares a soft side for Tayo. *Lani is female, but male in the Polish, Hungarian, Dutch, and Greek dubs. The new series in all dubs depict her as a female. *In the episode "Sleepwalking", when Lani saw Rogi sleepwalking, she told Gani that it happened to her a long time ago. *In "The Relationship", Tayo gave Lani a blue bow with lovehearts on it rather than Tayo keeping and protecting it. That moment is quite similar to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Secret of My Excess" where Spike gives Rarity a red heart-shaped diamond instead of keeping it for himself and letting her bug him for that gem a lot of times. This is the first MLP reference in a Tayo episode. their was a similar episode when Tayo gave Rogi an eye patch. *Although Lani is the sweetest of all the buses, she does have a violent side which was revealed in one episode, due to the others pranking her a lot. **Transcript: ***Rogi (wearing a scary mask and scares Lani with it): BOOOOO! ***Lani: AAAAAAAHHH!!! ***Rogi: Ha ha! scared ya didn't I? Wow, Lani! You get scared so easily! Remember the time when we where little, we warned you about the Legendary Ghost Car? ***Lani: Well, you stupid green blob, that's NOT FUNNY!!! ***Tayo: Lani, why don't you take a parking space in this lovely berth your boyfriend assembled? ***Lani: Why thank you, Tayo! You're such a bus, you are! I guess I could have a snooze for 2 minutes! ****(Lani parks in a whoopee berth and smelly smoke comes out of it) ***Tayo: Ha ha! You know what I did? I made you park in the whoopie garage! Isn't this funny, Lani? ***Lani: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...that was NOT FUNNY, HONEY!!! ***Tayo: But I thought you liked it! I thought you would also like a 2 minute snooze! ***Lani: Grrrr......I'd advise sleeping in the middle of a busy interstate. ***Heart:Hey Lani! ***Lani:Hey Heart! ***Heart:You wanna try this make up up on? ***Lani:I'd love too! ***Heart:alright I will guarantee you will look beautiful after this. ***Lani:So how do I look? ***Heart:I don't you take a look at the mirror? ***Lani:(Gasps)I LOOK HIDEOUS!!!!! (Cries) ***Heart:Hah! this is one of my best pranks yet! ****Lani:HEART I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!!!! ***Peanut: Hello Lani! ***Lani: Yes? ***Peanut: Lani, smell my flower! ***Lani: Okay! I love flowers! One time Tayo took me on a romantic drive past the meadows! ***Peanut: If you love flowers, you're going to love this one! ***Lani: Okay, it's worth a shot! ****(Peanut squirts Lani with his flower) ***Peanut: Ha ha ha haa! How priceless is that?! ***Lani: OHH, COME ON PEANUT! YOU TOO?!?!? ***Peanut: Good prank! ***Lani: Call THAT a prank? It's more like utter tish-tosh to me, P... ***Gani: (interrupting Lani) Lani their is a huge spider on top of your head! ***Lani:What?! Where?! I'm afraid of spiders! GET IT OFF,GET IT OFF!!!! ***Gani:Just kidding! it was only a toy! ***Lani (bursting into flames):Grrrrr.....WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING ME SO ANGRY!?!?! ****(Lani turns into a huge monster bus and her voice gets noticeably deeper, she is, at least, as big as a garage) ***Gani:Oh no...EVERYBODY SPEED OFF!!! She's GOING TO KILL US ALL!!! ****(Lani explodes) ***Tayo: No! Not Lani! Not my girlfriend! She's the perfect place in my heart! Look at her! We We must be so ashamed! ***Gani: Sorry about your...um...girlfriend exploding! We must have annoyed her too much and look what we have all done! ***Rogi: RUNAWAY ZOMBIE ON THE LOOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ***Gani: Erm, Rogi...I think the zombie is gone now. ***Tayo (crying): I can't believe what you put me through! I will date Nuri instead! ***Rogi:No fair! I want to date Nuri! ***Gani:Guys is it really the time to argue? she's coming right back. ***Peanut:Maybe she forgot that today is April fools day. *There is one episode where Tayo, Rogi and Gani gets jealous of Lani because she is Citu's favourite vehicle. *Rogi sometimes thinks that Lani has a crush on Pipes, but she doesn't; but she does have a crush Tayo. It might state in one episode where Rogi might learn that. In one episode she said "Ugh. That green blob thinks I have a crush on Pipes. He really needs to learn and I would REALLY wish he'd take that smirk off his face. and wished for Rogi to learn that she actually has feelings for Tayo. *There is an episode called Dr.Gani and Nurse Lani when Tayo, Rogi,Hana and Heart go on vacation. Lani Gani and Peanut decide to go to the playground Lani accidentally pushes Peanut of the slide then he got injured. Now Gani and Lani has to take care of Peanut before the others come back from vacation. *There is an episode when Lani invites Tayo, Rogi and Gani to a tea party on a sunny day. Tayo and Gani are eager to go, but Rogi doesn't want to go because he thinks tea parties are too girly, but didn't want to hurt Lani's feelings...so he went anyway. But It didn't last long! Peanut was also happy to come over to have some tea! **Transcript: ***Lani: So, do you guys want to come to my tea party? ***Tayo and Gani: Sure! ***Tayo (thinking): Wow! How thoughtful! I can't believe she invited me to tea! This is the reason why I picked her as my girlfriend! ***Lani: What about you Rogi? ***Rogi: Me? No way! I really don't wanna be part of some dumb old tea party! ***Lani (making puppy eyes): Rogi, won't you come to my cutesy wootsy tea party for me...pleeeeze? after all,you are my elder brother... ***Rogi: Botheration! Are you making the puppy eyes again? D'oh! Fine!! I'm going, but not for long! ****(Later at the tea party) ***Lani: See? isn't this fun? ***Tayo: Sure... ***Gani: I Guess... ***Rogi: (Sarcastically) Yeah, this is real fun. Such a good idea! ***Gani: Uhh...Lani, can I take this teddy bear costume off? It itches. ***Lani: Don't be funny, you must keep it on. You look like a cutie like this! ***Gani: (Sighs) I guess...erm...it does suit me! I guess I do look like a cutie and it might not be so bad! ***Lani: Rogi? Can I ask you something? ***Rogi:Yeah whatever.....you spoiled brat. ***Lani:What was that? ***Rogi:Nothing. ***Lani: Anyway, sugar. Would you try out this bow for me? ***Rogi: WHAT?! You want ME to wear a bow?! Are you KIDDING me?! Not going to happen! ***Lani: (making puppy eyes again) But Rogi, sweetie! You promised, honey... ***Rogi: Grrrrr............FINE! THIS IS THE LAST, LAST, LAST TIME I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING GIRLY LIKE GOING OUT ON A PICNIC AND THEN I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT EVER, EVER AGAIN!!! ***Lani: Only because I invited you! ***Rogi: Ugh! Whatever! let's just get this stupid thing over with! ***Lani: Oh,and one more thing. ***Rogi (through clenched teeth):What? ***Lani: Could you put on makeup? ***Rogi: Me?! Wear Makeup?! Okay, THAT'S IT! I AM NOT PUTTING MAKEUP ON, FIRST YOU INVITED ME TO THIS SILLY OLD TEA PARTY, THEN YOU ASKED ME TO TRY OUT THAT BOW YOU GAVE TO ME AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO PUT MAKEUP ON!?!?! I WOULD LOOK SO REDICULOUS! REDICULOUS I TELL YOU! ***Gani, Tayo and Lani: Woah, Rogi! Please calm down, you look so angry! Don't lose your temper! ***Rogi: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LOSERS?! I AM SO OUT OF HERE!! ***Lani: (making puppy eyes the third time) But Rogi, darling... ***Rogi: Listen, the puppy eyes and the cutesy names you call me aren't gonna work anymore, Lani! YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WILL BE DEPARTING BACK TO MY BED IN 5...4...3...2...1...NOW! GOOD RIDDANCE! ****(Rogi leaves) ***Lani: Hmm...I wonder what he was so angry about? ***Gani: uhh...Lani? Maybe you should invite Peanut instead. He's ready for anything. ***Lani: Great idea, Gani! ***(Lani drives over to the mountain) ***Lani: Hey, Peanut! I've planned a tea party today. Care to join us? ***Peanut: Oh, boy! Did you just say tea party? That sounds like loads of fun! I would LOVE to join in with you guys! ***Peanut (thinking): Wow! Lani is the best sister in the world! ****(back at the tea party) ***Lani: Peanut, your new name will be Mr. Cuddles! ***Peanut: Got It! ***Lani: Oh, and Peanut, could you try on this panda bear costume? ***Peanut: I guess if you really want me to, I'll do it! ***Lani: You look like a cutie in that costume Peanut! ***Peanut: Lani, you're a cutie too! You look amazing! ***Lani (blushing): Thanks, Peanut! ****(at Rogi's garage) ***Rogi (thinking): Maybe I was too hard on Lani, maybe I should go apologize. ****(Rogi leaves his garage) ***Rogi: Hey Lani, im sorry for losing my temper. could you forgive me? ***Lani: Let me think about that...No. ***Rogi: Well,I'm not suprised.i guess I really don't deserve to be forgiven. maybe i should just leave. ***Lani: I'm just kidding Rogi! of course I'll forgive you! ***Rogi: Really? ***Lani: Only if you come to my tea party again. ***Rogi: Alright, alright! I'll do whatever you say. ***Lani: Yay! Thank You,Thank You Rogi! (hugs Rogi) ***Rogi (blushing): Lani, please don't hug me. I get embarrased easily. ***Lani: Whoops! Sorry if you were embarassed. Anyway, makeover time! ***Rogi: (Sighs) Alright. ***Lani:You look gorgeous Rogi! ***Rogi:Whatever makes you happy pal. ***Heart:Hello friends! you didn't forget about me did you? *There is an episode when Tayo, Rogi, Lani and Gani form a rock band. Tayo and Lani are the singers, Rogi plays the electric guitar and Gani plays the drums. *There is a movie when the little buses turn into humans, Lani appears to a 11-13 year old girl with blonde hair, a pink bow and pink shoes and appears to be 5 feet and an inch tall. This movie and some parts of its plot is extremely similar to the movie "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls". *There is an episode that reveals Lani has a soft side for animals. *There is an episode that reveals Lani is afraid of spiders revealed in one episode when Rogi gets a pet spider. ***Rogi:Hey Guys! Check out my cool pet spider. ***Peanut:(Gasp) Hey what's that Oh-ho! he's so creepy can i play with it can i can i? ***Rogi:No,no he stays in the cage. ***Peanut:Aw... ***Heart:(Gasp) Rogi what have you've got there? is that a spider? he's so cute! ***Tayo,Gani Heart, and Peanut: has Lani seen this ***Rogi:No.and we want to keep it that way so shh. ***Lani:Hey Gu... AAAHH SPIDER!!! *In the new series, her theme sounds a bit similar to Duck's theme from Thomas & Friends. *She seems to go crazy around Tayo. *She seems to have an interest in boy band concerts, especially the one that her boyfriend Tayo performs! *There is an episode called Peanut's Secret Admirer when Lani has a sleepover at Tramy's house (inside of Sky) when Lani and Tramy tell each other secrets Tramy secretly tells Lani that she has a crush on Peanut then Lani convinces Tramy to be confident and write a love letter to Peanut and put it on his garage **Tramy: Hey Lani, Who do you think is the cutest boy you've ever seen? **Lani: Definitely Tayo. He is the only cutesy bus I know. because his farts smell like perfume! **Tramy: .....What? **Lani: Joking! Sure Tayo can be a bit immature but he's still sensitive. **Tramy: D-d-d-d-d-d-do you call that a... **Lani: Ugh, I don't see the point of...never mind. Anyway Tramy, who do you think is the cutest boy you've ever seen? **Tramy: Well...believe it or not...Peanut! He's very sweet and innocent! **Lani: (Giggles) **Tramy: What's so funny? **Lani: (Giggles) Oh, nothing. It's just that you have a crush on Peanut! **Tramy: So what should I do? **Lani: You should write him a love letter! **Tramy: (Gasps) Why didn't I think of that before? Good idea, Lani! **(Later at the bus garage) **Tramy: Are you sure this will work? **Lani: Yes I'm sure. but did you forget to sign your name? **Tramy: Whoops, I forgot. oh well. **(The next morning) **Tayo:Peanut Wake up Wake up! **Peanut: (Yawns) What is it, Tayo? **Tayo: Someone wrote you a love letter! **Peanut: What?! Really?! Who? **Tayo: Sorry Peanut, I have no idea because it's not signed! **Rogi: Hey Dudes! What's up? **Tayo and Peanut: Oh! Hey, Rogi! **Rogi: So what are you dudes doing? **Peanut: Someone sent me a love letter but I don't know who signed it! **Rogi:Bummer. *There is an episode that reveals the birth order of the main six Oldest to Youngest along with their ages. Gani (Oldest) (age 12-14) Rogi (2nd Oldest) (age 12-14) Tayo (3rd Oldest) (age 11-13) Lani (3rd Youngest) (age 11-13) Heart (2nd Youngest) (age 10-12) Peanut (Youngest) (age 6-8) *There is an episode when Lani had a crush on Gani (though Gani didn't have a crush on her) which made Tayo upset. *There is an episode when Lani met Tory and thought he was a cutie Tory however didn't take kindly to her. ****Lani:What a beautiful day! (gasps) what's that? it's so cute. ****Tory:What did you just call me?! ****Lani:What's your name? ****Tory:First of all,I am NOT CUTE!!!!! Second of all,my name is..... ****Lani (interrupting):I will call you Mr.Biggles! ****Tory:H-Hey! That's not my name! ****Lani:I think I will keep you as my pet and take you to the garage and show my friends. ****Tory:No...NO! ****Lani:Well,off to the garage! ****Tory:SOMEBODY HEEEELLLPPP!!!!!! Gallery Not as good.jpg|"But you weren't nearly as good, were you!" Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Characters with real names Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Characters Category:In Tayo's gang Category:Characters with changed genders in TV series/films